Cinta Sejati
by Uzumaki Maulana
Summary: Aku tak pernah pergi, selalu ada di hatimu, Kau tak pernah jauh, selalu ada di dalam hatiku, Sukmaku berteriak, menegaskan ku cinta padamu, Terima kasih pada maha cinta menyatukan kita Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu, Ku tunggu kau di keabadian NaruHIna Tragedy Day #4 Enjoy to read!


**Naruto By Massahi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Ku Tunggu Kau di Keabadian By Uzumaki Maulana**

**.**

**NaruHina**

**.**

**Warning: mungkin OOC, Tragedy, Drama pasaran, Lirik lagu 'Cinta Sejati' By BCL, Typoc, bahasa kaku, EYD, miss, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NaruHina Tragedy Day #4**

**.**

**Enjoy to Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Manakala hati menggeliat mengusik renungan,**_

_**Mengulang kenangan saat cinta menemui cinta,**_

_**Suara sang malam dan siang seakan berlagu,**_

_**Dapat aku dengar rindumu memanggil namaku,  
Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu**_

_**Ku tunggu kau di keabadian,  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi seperti biasanya, Hinata langkahkan kaki menelusuri lorong lorong koridor sekolah menapaki jejak menuju kelas. Saat itu hanya ada beberapa siswa yang hilir mudik berjalan santai menuju kelas masing masing. Terik matahari yang mulai meninggi. Namun, pagi itu tampak sepi. Langkah Hinata yang perlahan berjalan santai agak lambat seakan akan tak berpijak lagi pada sang bumi. Tibalah Hinata dikelas hanya seorang diri lalu segera duduk dikursinya yang berada di pojok belakang. Matanya agak terlihat sembab, tanpa kata hanya diam dalam berjuta bahasa. Namun matanya yang berbicara dengan apa yang telah terjadi, manik ungunya sekali lagi menerawang waktu itu, sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini, seperti kehilangan arah untuk hidup, seakan bila awan mendung yang berada di langit yang memuntahkan air matanya tak lagi menghadirkan cahaya cerahnya mentari, bahkan di saat air mata langit mulai mereda menetespun tak akan bisa ditemui lagi pelangi, serta waktu pun mungkin tak terasa berjalan lagi, dan satu hal yang ingin Hinata inginkan hanyalah ingin pergi bersamanya... menyusulnya...

" Huft " hela nafas Hinata.

Masih jelas memori ingatan seperti apa masa masa indah bersamanya, semua tampak begitu indah, keceriaan yang menghiasi kebersamaan mereka, dan apabila ada duka yang menghampiri tetap akan hadir keceriaan lagi. Naruto, satu nama yang telah beberapa tahun belakangan ini mengisi hari hari yang Hinata lalui. Tapi seketika ibarat pelangi tertutup kabut awan kelabu tanpa pernah lagi warna warna itu muncul, semenjak bermula satu minggu lalu dimana hari itu telah terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya, Naruto mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang menjurus pada pembunuhan yang mengakibatkan seketika itu juga menghembuskan nafas terakhir, pergi berada kealam yang berbeda. Meski orangkeji itu berasil di tangkap. Tetapi, Naruto telah pergi untuk selamanya tanpa pernah ada kesempatan untuk kembali.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, dua sosok cowok sedari tadi telah memperhatikanya, salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Hinata sementara yang satunya masih tetap berdiri memantau dari kejauhan.  
" Hai ! " sapa cowok misterius menghampiri Hinata.

Tersentak dari lamunan, Hinata menatap asal suara dan tanpa di sadari, satu sosok cowok telah berada duduk disampingnya.  
" Kamu siapa ? " mulai berbicara , Tanya Hinata yang agak terkejut akan kehadiran cowok itu.  
Sambil tersenyum cowok itupun menjawab. " Aku Menma, kamu tentu sangat mengenalku Hinata. "

Tersentak dari satu sosok yang berada di sebelahnya itu, Hinata berusaha mengingat ' Siapa dia ? mengapa bisa mengenali ku ? ' Tanya gadis itu pada dirinya. ' ah entahlah ! ; Hinata pun membuyarkan fikirannya seakan ingatannya buntu untuk mengingat ingat apapun yang ada.  
" Aku mengerti perasaan mu, kehilangan itu satu hal yang menyedihkan. " ucapnya lembut

Hinata merasa heran dengan sosok cowok tersebut. Seakan cowok itu tahu semua tentangnya. " Tapi siapa ? " satu tanda Tanya yang muncul di dalam benak Hinata.  
" Apa yang harus kamu mengerti tentang aku ? diri ku dan keadaan ku ? " ucap gadis itu agak sinis.  
" Karena aku sama seperti mu Hinata. Aku pun kehilangan ! " raut wajah lelaki itu berubah muram, Menma menunduk, ia pun mulai bercerita lagi. Sontak membuat Hinata menjadi merasa bersalah atas ucapan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.  
" Aku juga seperti mu Hinata, aku juga turut merasakan apa yang Ia rasakan, kehilangan... ! aku tak bisa mengelak kenyataan. Takdir memang terkadang tak seirama dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Aku tak bermaksud meninggalkannya. Andai dia tahu, aku tak sanggup melihat Ia menangis. Ingin aku memeluknya, menenangkannya, menghapus kesedihannya dan satu hal yang aku ingin lakukan. Aku ingin membuat Ia tersenyum. Tapi, hal itu tak bisa tuk aku lakukan untuknya. Sikapnya seperti kamu saat ini Hinata, Membuat aku tidak tenang meninggalkannya pergi jauh ! " ucap Menma bercerita menerawang lurus kedepan.  
" Kenapa kau harus meninggalkannya, jika kau tak ingin melihat sedih ?. " Tanya Hinata merasa heran.  
" Hinata, kau tentu akan mengerti dengan sendirinya maksud dari kata yang baru saja aku ucapkan. " nada lelaki itu yang misterius.

Tampak dari kejauhan satu sosok cowok yang melihat Hinata dan Menma. Ia ingin rasanya pergi mendekat menghampiri lalu memeluk Hinata, ada rasa kesedihan yang memilukan melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Namun dari luar muncul dua cewek masuk kekelas yang sedang tengah berbincang bincang satu sama lain. Melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk, mereka pun menghampiri.  
" Hinata ! " sapa Sakura lalu mendekat menghampiri gadis berambut gelap itu. Sontak Hinata pun tersentak dan memandang mereka.  
" Kamu yang sabar ya, gak terasa sudah satu minggu kamu baru masuk ke sekolah. Kami kangen sama kamu, tau...!. " ucap Ino agak centil mencoba menghibur sosok rapuh itu sambil memeluk sahabatnya.  
" Gak ada yang kan abadi Hinata ! meski dia telah tiada, percayalah ! dia pasti gak akan inginkan orang yang Ia tinggalkan seperti kamu ini, murung gak habis habisnya ! masih ada warna lain dari cinta yaitu kita sahabat kamu. " Ucap Sakura secara hati hati berusaha menghibur.  
" Iya Sakura-_chan_, mungkin aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. " ucap Hinata menenangkan diri.

Teringat Hinata akan sosok Menma. Hinata menelusuri sudut pandangnya kesegala arah. Tampak bingung raut wajahnya mencari cari satu sosok yang beberapa waktu lalu menemaninya dan secepat kilat tanpa disadari dengan waktu yang bersamaan datangnya Sakura dan Ino masuk kekelas menghampiri Hinata. Sosok lelaki itu telah raib, ditelan bumi hilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan tanda Tanya yang menggantung.

" Ada apa Hinata ? apa yang sedang kamu cari ? " Tanya Sakura agak heran.  
" Aku mencari Menma, Sakura-_chan_ ! tadi sebelum kalian berada di sini, dia masih ada. Kalian ada gak ngeliat dia pergi ? " Tanya Hinata kepada temannya.  
" Menma ? siapa dia ? kita hanya bertiga dikelas ini, gak ada yang lain. " jawab Sakura.  
" ye….. kamu ini Hinata, ngelawak ya ? gak lucu deh,,,,, masih pagi tau ! " celoteh Ino mencailkan suasana.

Hinata tak menghiraukan ocehan Ino, gadis itu merasa bingung, ia heran dan terus berusaha mencari sosok lelaki yang misterius itu. Datang secara tiba tiba dan pergi tanpa di duga. Seperti hantu saja, Hinata melangkahkan kaki keluar teras kelas dari kejauhan Hinata melihat Menma dan satu sosok cowok, mereka menoleh kearah gadis itu dengan memandang tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada tawa maupun air mata. Tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Perlahan sosok mereka pergi semakin menjauh menghilang di lorong lorong kelas.

" Hei ! " sapa Ino mengejutkan.  
" Oh ya, kenapa ? " Hinata terkejut.  
" Masuk yuk, ada sesuatu yang pengen aku sampein nih... " menarik gadis indigo itu yang di teras luar menuju kedalam kelas.  
" Hinata... " dengan hati hati kini Ino berkata. " Dua hari yang lalu, teman yang di bonceng oleh Naruto meninggal setelah koma beberapa hari di rumah sakit akibat inseden pembunuhan Naruto itu. "  
" Apa ? "

Hinata tak mengetahui tentang hal itu, yang Ia tahu hanyalah kekasihnya. Hinata shock pada berita meninggalnya kekasihnya. Semenjak saat itu tak ada lagi yang Hinata tahu, Hinata hanya mengurung dirinya di kamar tanpa mengetahui lagi tentang dunia luar. Baru seminggu setelah kejadiaan itu Hinata pun berhenti menyendiri dan hingga tiba saat ini baru Hinata melangkahkan kaki kesekolah.

" Temannya itu sama seperti kamu Hinata, Ia punya kekasih. Dan sepertinya sama yang kamu rasa. " sambung Ino bercerita lagi.  
" Aku gak tau tentang temannya itu Ino, siapa namanya ? " tanya Hinata masih dalam berduka

" Seingat aku siapa gitu deh namanya… aku juga kurang tahu banyak sih, tapi ets….. tunggu bentar ! " Ino mengeluarkan hanphone dari saku bajunya lalu mengotak atik dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto dan menunjuk salah satu dari mereka yang ada didalam foto itu. " Ini dia " telunjuk tangan gadis pirang itu menunjuk satu sosok yang ada didalam foto tersebut.

"Oo..o…,," Hinata sontak lagi lagi terkejut, hari yang aneh penuh dengan kejadian yang membingungkan dengan misteri teka teki penuh tanda Tanya. Foto yang di tunjuk oleh Ino tak lain ialah Menma yang baru beberapa waktu lalu hadir disini menemuinya. Sosok yang misterius meninggalkan tanda Tanya kini sudah terjawab siapa dia. Hinata hanya menahan air mata yang seakan memang telah habis terkuras kering tak berair. Terang saja, hal ini yang membuat matanya sembab. Keadaan hening walau secara normal suasana saat itu telah riuh. Tanpa di sadari bel pun telah berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran pertma akan segera di mulai.  
.

.

.  
" Aku juga seperti mu Hinata, aku juga turut merasakan apa yang Ia rasakan, kehilangan... ! aku tak bisa mengelak kenyataan. Takdir memang terkadang tak seirama dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Aku tak bermaksud meninggalkannya. Andai dia tahu, aku tak sanggup melihat Ia menangis. Ingin aku memeluknya, menenangkannya, menghapus kesedihannya dan satu hal yang aku ingin lakukan. Aku ingin membuat Ia tersenyum. Tapi, hal itu tak bisa tuk aku lakukan untuknya. Sikapnya seperti kau saat ini Hinata. Membuat aku tidak tenang meninggalkannya pergi jauh ! "

Ucapan Menma yang pagi tadi masih terngiang di telinga Hinata. Entah mengapa, seakan kata kata itu menyiratkan punya pesan tersendiri untuk gadis itu. Gadis itu melihat bintang dari jendela kamarnya menyendiri terus memandangi langit.

" Kau pasti berada di antara bintang itu, Naruto-_kun_. " ucap Hinata. Tatapan yang merasakan kesepian. Rasa kehilangan itu sampai detik ini pun masih terasa. Baru saja Hinata bersama-sama tertawa namun karena waktu, kini Naruto pun telah tiada.  
Malam pun semakin larut. Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Namun rasa kantuk belum juga menyerang Hinata. Gadis itu masih menatap langit dengan tatapan hampa terpaku menerawang dimensi lalu saat saat indah bersama sang kekasihnya. Hingga Hinata pun mulai lelah, beranjak menutup jendela. Gadis itu pun merebahkan badannya di kasur dan mulai berkelana kealam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

Saat itu di mimpinya, Hinata tengah berada di taman yang indah, tampak sebuah telaga dan ada sebuah kursi kecil di tepi telaga, tampak satu sosok cowok yang tak asing lagi bagi Hinata. Gadis itu sangat mengenalnya. Ya, itu adalah Naruto-kun kekasihnya. Hinata pun berlari menghampiri pemuda pirang itu yang menyambut kedatangan gadis itu dengan tanggisan.

"Hikh...hikh… a-aku merindukan mu, a-aku kesepian tanpa dirimu." Hinata mengasi tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Naruto.  
" Hime, aku juga merindukan mu." Membalas pelukan Hinata.  
" Hime, mungkin memang kita tidak di lahirkan bersama. Tetapi, aku tak ingin melihat kau larut dalam kesedihan terus-menerus, maukah kau berjanji satu hal untuk aku ? Tanya Naruto menatap lekat manic ungu Hinata.  
" A-apa itu ? "  
" Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum meski tanpa ada aku menemani mu di samping mu sayang ? berjanjilah pada ku jika kau memang mencintai ku. " ucap lembut Naruto.  
"A- aku tak bisa Naruto-kun, aku tak bisa !. " air mata Hinata perlahan mulai menetes.  
" Kamu pasti bisa ! mengertilah tentang hidup. Sadari keadaan ! apa yang ada di dalam hidup ini hanyalah sebuah titipan, tanpa kita sadari, Kami-sama bisa saja mengambilnya. " kata Naruto lembut menjelaskan.  
" Apa ini memang harus aku lakukan Naruto… ? "  
" Iya Hime, tersenyumlah. Aku akan tenang berada diatas sana. Percayalah, aku selalu mengingatmu. Aku akan merasa sedih jika kau selalu menangis karena kepergian ku. Aku ingin kamu bisa jadi sosok yang tegar meski tanpa aku. Memang aku tak inginkan adanya perpisahan di antara kita. Namun, waktulah yang telah memanggil ku sayang…"

Dengan berat hati Hinata hanya bisa pasrah pada takdir yang di gariskan oleh illahi" Naruto-kun, aku akan mencoba ! ." ucap Hinata sambil berusaha menampakkan senyumannya.  
" Aku ingin hati mu rela agar aku bisa tenang sayang. " kata Naruto membalas tatapan Hinata. Saphire itu bergitu intens menatap Ametryst itu penuh kasih.

Dari telaga itu, berlabuh sebuah kapal besar entah berasal dari mana. Tampak di atas kapal terlihat Menma yang melambaikan tangan kearah Hinata dan Naruto.

" Hime aku akan pergi, waktu ku telah menjemput ! ingat pesan ku."  
" A-aku ingin ikut bersamamu Naruto-kun... Jangan tinggalkan aku,.." rengek Hinata sambil menggeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegak kekasihnya.  
" Jangan sekarang sayang, percaya yakinkan aku di sana akan selalu menunggu mu." Untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto kecup kening Hinata sebelum beranjak melangkah kan kaki kekapal.  
" Hime, biarkan aku tenang diatas sana tanpa kau usik dengan kesedihan mu karena aku. " ucap Naruto terakhir kalinya.

Kapalpun perlahan menjauh membawa Naruto dan Menma pergi, ada rasa enggan di hati namun Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa apa terhadap keadaan. Ada tampak kesedihan diraut wajah pemuda itu. Sementara itu Hinata dari pinggir telaga terus menerus memanggil manggil Naruto " Jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto-kun… jangan …. NARUTO-KUN….!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku tak pernah pergi, selalu ada di hatimu,**_

_**Kau tak pernah jauh, selalu ada di dalam hatiku,**_

_**Sukmaku berteriak, menegaskan ku cinta padamu,**_

_**Terima kasih pada maha cinta menyatukan kita  
Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu,**_

_**Ku tunggu kau di keabadian**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Hinata berdiri di depan makam salah satu kompleh pemakaman khusus.

Namikze Naruto

Hinata masih ingat, dulu ia dan kekasihnya sering menyempatkan diri untuk menemui makam ibunda Hinata. Seperti piringan hitam kelabu, memori pilu itu berputar-putar tiada henti. Ingin, ingin sekali gadis itu berteriak sekeres-kerasnya. Meluapkan rasa rindu didada yang tidak akan terobati lagi…

"Kau… apa kau benar Hinata- nee."

Merasa namanya di panggil, Hinata menoleh kesamping. Bertapa terkejutnya ia, di hadapannya sekarang tampak sosok gadis yang umurnya sedikit lebih muda darinya, gadis itu memakai berjilbab merah dengan manic violet membukus pupilnya. Cantik sekali, namun bukan itu yang di maksutkan oleh Hinata. Tetapi, bukankah seluruh keluaga besar Naruto pindah ke Turki.

"Ah… Hinata-nee kenapa kau datang kesinih ?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam seribu bahasa. Mengerti perasaan gadis indigo itu, Sara perlahan memeluk tubuh Hinata. Ia tau, seharusnya peristiwa itu tidak terjadi seandainya Abbinya tidak memaksa Almahum kakaknya di jodohkan dengan gadis lain. Mungkin mereka masih bisa tertawa, yah! tertawa seperti dulu…

"Yang sabarnya, Hinata-nee mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik untuk dirimu dan Naruto-nii," ucap Sara memeluk gadis yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Hinata melonggalkan perlukan Sara, ia tersenyum lembut kepada adik kekasihnya itu.

"Memang berat ketika seseorang yang selalu berada di sisi kita pergi di panggi oleh sang Maha Kuasa. Tetapi, pada akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa… sesungguhnya ini awal sari perjalanan hidupku yang sesungguhnya."

Sara hanya terseyum kecil, gadis berjilbab itu mendekati makam sang kakak. Ia menjongkok di samping dundukan tanah itu lalu mulai membaca Do'a dari sebuah buku kecil dengan kaligrapi yang tercetak rapi di sampul buku itu. Hinata sendiri tidak tau artinya hanya mendengarkan lantunan ayat-ayat itu dengan Hikmat hingga selesai.

"Nii-san sangat mencintai mu, Hinata-nee."

Sangat.

Mencintai...

Hinata kembali merasakan kesedihan. Duka yang amat mendalam. Di awal bulan itu ia kembali merasakan perih dan sakit yang begitu menusuk ketika musibah itu datang dengan derasnya.. Sosok Namikaze Sara yang menemaninya tampak begitu mirip dengan sang kakak di usianya yang ke lima belas. Remaja cantik itu menggantikan sang kakak menemani Hinata ketika sosoknya tak lagi ada.

"Itu pesan terakhirnya ketika ia meninggal di pangkuan Ummi."

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan air mata kembali mengaliri wajahnya yang cantik jelita di usianya yang ke 17. Hari ini, ketika ia berniat bertemu kembali dengan sosok itu, Sara justru menyampaikan kabar yang mengiris hatinya dari dalam. Sosok itu. Pria yang ia cintai hingga saat ini justru telah meninggalkan dirinya lebih cepat dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Nii-san..."

Hinata tetap menanti kalimat dari sosok Sara yang kini melangkah menjauhinya dengan tubuh yang mulai dibasahi hujan yang turun saat itu.

"Aku sendiri justru merasa lebih nyaman ketika bersamamu dibanding bersama keluargaku sendiri. Kita... sudah seperti sebuah keluarga. Kau… telah ku anggap sebagai Nee-chan ku sendiri."

Seandainya itu benar. Seandainya mereka benar-benar menjadi keluarga...

Mengapa takdi ini masih tak mampu mengikis perasaannya pada lelaki itu?

"Naruto-_kun_..."

**.**

**.**

**.  
Hinata,  
Terus tampakan selalu senyum mu untuk ku…  
Ku tak kan ingin air mata mu menetes memancarkan kesedihan karena diri ku…  
Aku memang bukan jodoh mu di dunia ini,  
Yakinkanlah ada sesuatu yang lebih indah dari aku di depan sana menunggu untuk mu…  
Aku mungkin bisa pergi meninggalkan mu…  
Tapi tidak dengan cinta ku…  
Cinta ini akan tetap ada menanti mu di alam sana…**

Forever  
Naruto…  
****

**.**

**.  
The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Em… sepertinya Kiki ga mau banyak bicara deh, sebab biling mau habis jadi pekenalannya nanti saja di Next Fic selanjutnya. Oh iya… Kalian sudah baca Naruto Chapter 638. Kerennnn ! Obito menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi, pejuangan Naruto CS semakin berat. Bcanya… Hihihihi aku jadi galau waktu memutar Lagu 'Cinta Sejati'. Bawaannya Nangis mulu… HUHUHUHHU…**

**Ga Usah tanggapi curahan hati Author ga jelas ini.**

**Bye, **

**Kiki****  
**


End file.
